


Good Morning

by lonelycomet



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: But you need fluff every once in awhile you know, Fluff, I wrote this as a 3-month anniversary gift for my s/o, I'll just post it here lmao, I'm an angsty person, I'm surprised this wasn't as angsty as it could've been lmao, M/M, Morning gay, Post-Canon, These two are very gay, also the boys like tea, boyf riends — Freeform, michael is tender and handsome, soft, tea is great. fight me, tw for food mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelycomet/pseuds/lonelycomet
Summary: Jeremy had a rough night last night, to say the least. He felt scared and alone yet again, overwhelmed by the noise in his head.Thankfully, Michael is here to help now.





	Good Morning

As Jeremy drifted out of sleep, the soft pattering of the rain outside welcomed him. He lifted his head, looking out the window at the dimly lit sky and falling drops that whispered good morning in his ear.

He turned to see that Michael had already gotten up. Sighing, he snuggled even more under the blankets, letting the heaviness and warmth surround him. It was comforting, in a way, though Michael’s arms would have been a lot better in that moment. He didn’t even wonder where he could have gone; he just closed his eyes again, for a brief moment, listening to the rain and longing for Michael’s touch.

Jeremy groaned and rustled around a bit, stretching his arms out and rubbing his eyes. Michael entered the room shortly afterward, though Jeremy couldn’t tell exactly how long it took. His sense of time was distorted and slowed. Regardless, he was overjoyed to see him.

“You doing alright?” Michael’s voice was raspy, like it always was early in the day. Jeremy could tell he had only recently woken up as well - he wore the weed socks he’d slept in and his glasses. He was always so tender and handsome in the morning - then again, when was he not? Michael approached the bed, holding a cup, and as he sat on the edge he handed it to Jeremy.

Jeremy, now sitting up, just took the cup and stared a moment. He forgot Michael’s question, he forgot even that the rain poured outside. He just stared blankly at the steam rising, feeling the heat on his hands. It was pleasing to the senses to say the least. He grinned and looked back up at Michael, who grinned right back. “So you’re-”

“Yeah.” Jeremy again looked at the cup, hesitantly lifting it to his mouth and taking a slow, cautious sip. Chamomile tea. Their favorite kind.

About to set the cup down, Jeremy let Michael take it from him and put it on the nightstand rather than the bed. “Lay back down,” Michael said, and Jeremy did so, gripping the blankets for dear life. Michael laid back down too, and he put his arm around Jeremy, landing a kiss on his cheek. It made Jeremy - no, both of them - blush. “Would you li- what would you like to eat?”

Jeremy couldn’t really form cohesive thoughts; he just stared at the wall for a moment, trying to summon words in response, but all he could muster was, “I…’m not sure.”

“I’ll get you something. You- we can eat here. In bed.” Michael pushed himself off the other side of the bed, handing the cup back to his boyfriend before he went off to the kitchen again. Jeremy waited, playing around with his feet, rubbing the side of the cup, before Michael returned minutes later with some light snacks. Granola bars, crackers, a bag of chips - perhaps not the healthiest breakfast, but it was better than nothing.

Michael hopped up onto the bed, dropping some food within range of Jeremy’s hands. He took the cup again. Jeremy turned to him as he laid down beside him, and they looked into each others’ eyes for a moment, a moment of calm, where they just saw each other and nothing else. Then, they thought, there was only the two of them. Nothing else. Them and maybe the junk food for breakfast, and the cup of tea, and the rain that pattered outside that gave them a feeling of release. Not a single other thing existed in this world.

Wrapping his arms around Jeremy, Michael buried his face in his neck. For each of them, the touch of the other felt safe, and warm, and more like home than anything ever before. The rough events of last night escaped their minds entirely, if only for a few minutes. But those few minutes were treasured by both of them - silence, except for the quiet rain, the occasional ruffling of a bag and sips of tea, with the touch of true love on both boys’ skin.

They could have spent an eternity here. Intertwined, free from trouble. Time passed, though, and Michael knew he had to get up to prepare for work eventually. He couldn’t skip for various reasons, but he wished with every fiber of his being that he could.

As Michael shifted away, he took one last moment to whisper in Jeremy’s ear.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! It's a bit of an old work but I'm still pretty proud of it. Leave a comment if you wish - I'm open for suggestions! And I love my s/o a lot I hope y'all know that


End file.
